creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CayleyK
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:CayleyK/I think I messed up..... ben drowned related page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey... you can look me up on Transformice if you wish. I am Emraldfennec. Good luck with the laptop Derpypotato (talk) 19:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC). I'm so glad we are not banned anymore! Derpypotato (talk)| WARNING Your blog post was removed for two reasons: First of all, you don't submit stories as blog posts (you submit them as articles). Second, topics like BEN Drowned are now considered Blacklisted. If you want to write such stories, submit them to our sister site, Spinpasta Wiki. MooseJuice (talk) 23:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 01:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) There are rules on the front page of the wiki. Also, I can recover what you wrote. "9-27-14 I was bored and it was late at night. I was think about CreepyPasta and a strange thought popped into my head, it was mainly out of curiousity. I went on my laptop and looked up the Ben Drowned video drowned.wmv and I made a shortcut of it, I did this because I thought of what the person who posted that had said (which was to knew try downloading Ben drowned videos or anything like that). See I play this game called Transformice and I wanted to see what would happen... so I opened the shortcut with my Transformice download. Nothing happened at first, so i kind of thought "Eh, it was a try.", but then an hour into the game something unusual happened, all of a sudden my game glitched. I was in a room talking to a random person, Stardence (I believe it was). Well I went to reply to something she said and I started typing, but nothing came up, I kept at it and then a strange box appeared on my chat bar. Not knowing what to do I just entered it, I thought a couple of minutes later it would go away, so I decided just to troll around for a bit... but both left and right keys had an error. Every time I clicked down instead of my character ducking she would throw confetti. I kind of brushed it off and thought maybe it was a one time thing and the server was having problems, so I reloaded my game. When I logged back on it was normal again... but then about 30 minutes into playing it happened yet again. I was testing to see how long this would last, it went on for an hour, then off for around 30 to 60 minutes and just repeated. It has been bugging me since, but I want to keep using that laptop and opening the ben video in it to see what else happens happened 2 days ago and I have not been on that laptop since. ~I hope people are seeing this, and please believe me I am not lying... Do you guys have any suggestions or questions...? *UPDATE* 9-28-14 I did it again today, but not with the same video this time with day four.wmv. At first nothing happened, I was kind of disappointed so I just started RPing in my tribe house. One of my tribe members (tigtigpeeps) asked me to play a music video, thrift shop, in the tribe room. I did and nothing came up, I figured it was a common error because many people say this happens to them, but then I thought "All of a sudden an error like this?" so I went and got the link to the day four.wmv video and started playing it, It worked just fine. I thought once again that maybe it was just a small game error, but then I told Tigtigpeeps to send me a link to another video, everyone in the tribe house gathered around the screen, just like the song video this one did not play... then I told the tribe members to hold on as I pulled up the drowned.wmv video... once again it played and I could see it. I grabbed my phone to start recording, but as soon as I went to start recording it worked as normal, which upset me because I wanted to show you guys what was happening. I guess Ben didn't want you guys to know, this is why I am typing this from my Dad's computer and not the laptop. ~By the way I am SquirrelPool~" There you go. MooseJuice (talk) 17:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC)